


A Rainbow and a Goldfish

by Embersparkfire93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/pseuds/Embersparkfire93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring something from Undyne's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow and a Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, but I really wanted to write something about these two.

One night, while watching anime, Alphys had something on her mind and it wouldn’t go away. She was afraid if she asked this, it could ruin their relationship. She tried to put those thoughts out her head, it’s just a silly question, Undyne would probably say no. Screw it, you’re going to ask, just to get it out of your head!

‘U-Undyne?’ she whispered.

‘Yeah?’ Undyne whispered back.

‘H-have you… ever liked any before me?’ Undyne turned to Alphys with a confused look ‘Y-Y’know… like a crush on someone. I’m j-just curious!’

Undyne, sat there for a moment, she was about to say 'Nah, not really' until something comes forward in her head. 'Eh, maybe one, it’s just a small one, I was only a little kid'. Alphys got curious about this childhood crush, she was interested to hear something about Undyne’s past. She asked her to continue on. ‘Nah, you don’t wanna hear it. It’s dumb.’

‘Oh, c’mon Undyne. You know about the other crushes I had, I wanna hear yours.’ It was a little embarrassing for Undyne to find out about them though. Especially the one with Asgore, that one was all kinds of awkward. ‘Please! I promise you it won’t upset me or anything.’

'Alright, alright, I'll tell ya. Just don't laugh' Undyne finally caves in. Alphys promises not to and she begins her story.

 

***

 

It all starts just before Undyne challenges Asgore, Undyne was rushing through Hotland, to get to the Capital. She was in a huge rush to defeat the King of Monsters that she completely forgot about packing some water to get through Hotland.

Being a young fish monster, she became dehydrated not that far. She didn’t want to turn back now, she was determined to get through, and she had to for her pride. The heat is slowly getting to her, she pants more heavily, her body is slowing down, and her mind starts to get hazy. Despite all that, she continues on her way, until sudden, she collapses on the ground.

A ton of water is poured onto her and she jerks up, scaring her rescuer who is hiding themselves behind a bucket.

'Are y-you ok?' They asked with worry in their voice. 

Undyne looks up and stares at them. They were smaller then her so most of their body was covered by the bucket. All she could make out were their eyes, they were really big. Were they wearing larges glasses? Their claws were holding tight onto the bucket, she was quiet surprised if someone small like them could carry that bucket, let alone one filled with water. The last thing she noticed was large pink bow on their head. It covered most of their head so you couldn’t see much else of them.

‘C-can you hear me?’

Undyne finally responded. 'Oh er, yeah! Thanks for the water!' She stands up and grins wide.

'W-what brings you here? Isn't it d-dangerous for you to be in this h-heat?' They respond while looking at them over the bucket.

'Fuhuhu! I live for danger!' she proudly says as she points her thumb to herself. 'In fact, I was on my way to-Ah, crab sticks, I forgot! I need to go!'

'W-wait!' They pull out a bottle filled with water, while unknown to Undyne was blushing 'H-here... So you won't pass out a-again…'

Undyne walks forward to grab the bottle. She slightly blushes as well, then smiles 'Thanks Rainbow!'

They looked puzzled 'R-Rainbow?'

Undyne points to their bow 'You have a bow, and you rained water on me' she laughed at herself and the other monster slowly joined in too.

'T-then, you're a-a Goldfish!' Undyne pauses from laughing, confused. ...’Y'know... c-cause they erm, say there's gold at the end of the... rainbow... a-and, you're a fish?' They suck behind the bucket, feeling so embarrassed.

...’Fuhuhu! I get it! Well then, I'm a Goldfish!' she proclaimed, proudly.

They lifted their head in relief. ‘W-well, hope to see you again, G-Goldfish!’ They waved at her.

‘You too, Rainbow!’ and with that, Undyne continued her way to the Capital with bottle in hand.

 

***

 

‘I never saw Rainbow after that. Y’know, now I’m wondering where they are. Be great to see how they turned out.’ She turns to face Alphys who is just wide eyed and frozen. Undyne begins to get nervous. Did she say something wrong? Oh crap, she probably did.

‘A-Alphys, I’m sorry if I said something that would hurt you! I didn’t mean-’ She stops midway through her sentence when she hears laughter coming from her girlfriend. …‘Are you alright, Alphys?’ Undyne was very concerned.

Alphys was covering her face ‘I… I can’t b-believe after all this time... That you remember that d-dumb name I gave you.’ She continued laughing.

Undyne’s eyes where widen open, ‘Wait, wait! Hold up! Are you telling me you’re...?’

Alphys nods ‘I’m Rainbow!’ She giggles a little from saying it and Undyne joins in with her own laughter, still trying to take in this information. She then grabs Alphys and holds her close, Alphys gave out a small squeal but then continues to laugh as she holds her back.

‘Thanks again for the water.’ Undyne whispered.

‘I-It was nothing… I was just h-happy to help…’ She wraps her arms around her tall girlfriend ‘Love you, Goldfish.’

Undyne chucked, ‘Love you, Rainbow’


End file.
